Reset?
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Matt's game oriented mind occasionally leads him to believe in some ... strange things. [Hints of L X Matt, L X Mello and L X Near, pretty much Matt's thought on L's death]


Matt knows L will come back.

Even if he has to rise up out of the ground as a zombie and limp around to find brains to eat (but only brains covered in sugar and icing and maybe even with some sprinkles or strawberries on top because, really, this is _L_ we're talking about) or even possess someone's body, he _will_ undoubtedly return.

He'll return and beat both Mello and Near in catching Kira because he must know who it is. He had died with that information and it was only going to be a little while longer before L was revived and the culprit was given a face, a name and then he'd be promptly arrested.

How does Matt know this? Simple. It happens everywhere.

But most importantly, in games.

No matter what sort of game it is, or what console it's for, or even how good or bad it is, you always get the chance to try again. You don't just die once and thats it. You can never play as the same character again. That would just be pointless and terribly uninteresting, not to mention the fact that no one would be interested in video games and there most certainly wouldn't be any gamer otaku's out there.

No. It just didn't happen that way.

You can always regenerate and try again. The hero always succeeds because, well, he can't die.

Or at the very least, he never stays dead long.

It's just common sense, really. Just like the theory that if there is good in the world then their _must_ be evil to counteract it. And just like if there is a good guy their _must_ be a villain to oppose him and his ideals of justice. Without something to oppose the leading force in _anything_, be it a game, movie, story or even reality, nothing would happen. Ever.

This is how Matt knows that L will return.

If Kira is still alive then there _must_ be L to defeat him.

Not Near. Not Mello. No one can do it except for L and thats all there is to it. Just like Sherlock Holmes solving all of his cases and apprehending his suspects, one right after the other, L will do the same to Kira once he returns.

But more in the realm of gaming and movies, there is the X factor. The thing that sometimes starts the problem but usually just gets thrown into it from one circumstance or another, but always makes the hero's story one with a happy ending.

The girl. The princess. Whatever title you want to give her (or in the case of heroin, _him_) she is the thing that brings everything full circle.

And Matt also knows that L must have someone like that.

Mello wishes it were him. Oh, how he only prays to be L's princess, but he isn't very believing in Matt's theory and is convinced that he's dead and, therefor, will never be L's _anything_. So he just sulks and eats chocolate and tries desperately to not only beat Near but somehow prove to L that he's worthy of being his princess.

Near also, to some extent, wishes that he could have been L's princess but he tries to be a bit more levelheaded then Mello, instead trying only to avenge L rather then prove something to someone who will never know a waking moment ever again.

Hell, even _Matt_ sort of wishes he could be the princess that L not only rescues but also, subsequently, gets to bang. It could be just like Mario and Peach, only minus the jumper suit because, really, how strange would L look wearing _that_ and maybe a different colored dress for Matt because all that pink would do nothing but clash with his red hair – but, generally speaking, it was the same concept. They even had the big bad enemy and Kira seemed a fitting substitute for Bowsher (he's probably just as ugly too!) and hell, while he was at it, Matt could see Near as a pretty good Toadstool and (more for an effect of irony then anything else) Mello as Yoshi. Now _that_ would be an interesting game.

But deep inside, for all his wishful thinking and fantasizing, Matt _knows_ that he's not L's princess. Neither is Mello and neither is Near. But he is certain that L has one. He has to. It's basic principle.

With the same logic that lead to his certainty of L's imminent revival, Matt is convinced that L's princess is out there somewhere. Maybe it was just someone he himself had never met before and therefor couldn't possibly fathom over.

Shit, for all he knew it could have been someone working along side L in the Kira investigation.

Well, either way, everything would eventually be revealed when L came back. Of this, Matt was sure.

(XxXxX)

FIN.

Wow. Hoped you liked this. I'm not really sure what to say about it myself, but I _am_ sort of glad I've successfully written something for a series other then Bleach. XD -Please review and tell me what you think because, this is not only my first attempt at a Death Note fic, this was also written with minimal knowledge of the series and, in turn, the characters. I know a decent amount about L and Light but with Mello, Near and Matt I know close to zero. So, I hope I didn't mess up too bad.

Now, I would like to state that I LOVE Matt (even though I've only seen pictures of him and read fics) He is just so awesome on every level I can't even believe it. You know? Everyone who loves Matt _needs_ to tell me because I've heard that for having a very small part in the anime and manga he's actually quite popular. I can see why though. XD

I'd also like to state that I sort of like the reference to Mario I made and I actually think that would be very interesting indeed. I'm actually sort of thinking of writing something like that now, but I'm not sure. I mean, I honestly think Misa would fit the role of Peach better (both on looks and on the fact I find them both terribly annoying) but I dislike Misa and I don't really want to take away any of Matt's masculinity (any more then I have already XD) and I wouldn't know who to use for what. It's so confusing. Maybe you guys could help me out a bit ...???


End file.
